The Story of Alek Slenderson
by Derp Cat
Summary: You've probably heard of Slenderman, right? Well this is an even bigger threat. Slenderman's SON. Trained by a demon and raised with killers, read this murderer's story to find out just what monsters lurk in the forest...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my CreepyPasta character.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the actual story of Slenderman but I do own this story. I don't own the CreepyPasta website either.**

The trees creaked against the harshly frigid breeze of the moon bathed forest. The area seemed eerie due to the whistling wind and screeching crows. My path is usually scarred with death and decay wherever I go but tonight seemed different.

I was just on the nightly routine of roaming the forest for signs of human life. The pages were already pinned to the trees and various abandoned structures so I just had to wait.

While my father has chosen to attack in every other dark forest, he gave this one to me. I find it strange that he would give his only son an entire forest as a birthday present. I guess it just runs in the family though.

In the Slender family, your senses are increased 20 times more than humans. Humans could have better senses if only they would believe they could. The mind is the center of everything in your body. If you nurture it, you can unlock the secret abilities hiding within it. Few people let their power show.

I don't think the man could tell I was there but I knew_ he_ was there.

If you've heard about my family, you surly know about our outstanding height and build. I'm sort of a crossbred between human and demon. I am 6.3" and extremely pale (according to humans). I actually have a face unlike my father. I wear dark shades to cover my eyes that are titled as 'forbidden from humans to see'.

Anyways, I heaved myself up a tree and perched on one of the branches and eyed down the man in the forest. He didn't see me since he was too interested and confused about one of the pages. I jumped down without making a sound and kicked him to the ground and pinned. It was quite pitiful yet funny to watch actually.

I proceeded to uncoil the tentacles from my back while I was holding him down. "Damn it, stop squirming." I decided to swing one of my legs on the other side of him so I could have more force to keep him down on the ground. The tentacles slithered into his mouth and down his throat and pierced his lung making a large enough hole to rip his heart out. I always enjoy the sound of the ribcage cracking on the way back out of the throat.

I threw the beating heart to the crows, careful not to drizzle any blood on my special waistcoat. I hate the idea of wearing a full suit in the middle of summer so I wear a specially tailored waitcoat and a colared polo instead. That was the first kill of the month since people have grown bored of nature over the years.

I stood and slipped my hands into my pockets and walked back into the forest with the torn page in my back pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo! Another chapter! Sorry I took so long. I've been trapped in 6 role plays. :P  
**

**The same disclaimers apply to this chapter.**

* * *

I stopped for a moment. "Wait a second…." I pulled my hand from my pocket at glanced at the watch on my wrist. "I'm going to be late for my own party!" I say taking off into a full sprint. I finally reach my destination after a few minutes of running. I place my hand on the large tree in front of me and I close my eyes. I open them again to a bustling and busy room of blood spattered friends. I smile at the sight of them having fun and dancing. "Hey guys!" I shout over the music blasting throughout the room. "GO TO SL- I mean, hey Alek!" Jeff says motioning for me to join in. I wave to Eyeless Jack whose standing at the DJ table with headphones over his ears. Eventually he looks up and waves back before gazing back to the stereo. "Happy 19th Birthday Alek!" Ben says wearily as he walks past with a bottle of vodka in hand. I laugh a bit and watch him sway slightly as he walks.

"What are you smiling about?" I say petting the hound as it runs past me and jumps onto Ben's back, knocking him over a table. Everyone laughs at the stunt including Ben. I see Laughing Jack cackling for some unknown reason at one of the tables as he toys with his claws. Jane appears out of nowhere and gently grazes her knife under my chin as she walks past, "Evening Birthday boy." I just glance at her and shake my head jokingly. "Hey has anyone seen-" I was cut off at the feeling of someone hugging my leg. I look down to see Mr. Widemouth clinging to my leg. "Control that mutt of yours, Alek! It thought I was a chew toy!" he said a little worried. Smile comes running straight at Widemouth and I pick it up. It thrashes and tries to squirm out of my arms. "Calm down Smile. Mr. Widemouth is NOT a toy. He's a killer like the rest of us," I say hushing the dog's growls.

I set the dog down in time to see Eyeless Jack walk to the center of the stage. "Alright everyone It's that time once again! Karaoke time!" The crowds of killers hum with 'Ohhhh!'s. I watch as L.J. stumbles onto the stage and takes the mic from Jack's hand. "I got thisss," he says trailing off slightly. He whispers to Jack and nods. The music starts and L.J. starts singing to the tune of Circus by Britney Spears. I spot out Jeff and Ben laughing with their arms around each other, presumably to keep from falling over. I also see Masky and Hoodie dancing together.

"Great party, son," I hear along with a hand resting on my shoulder. "Thanks dad," I say looking up slightly to see my father standing behind me. The song ends and Laughing Jack stares right at me with a smirk across his face. Everyone looks at me and I smile a bit and run my fingers through my hair. "You're going to make me sing aren't you?" I ask looking at Jack. "Of course I am!" he says jumping off the stage and pushes me onto it while everyone cheers. "Fine, fine, I need a guitar though." My dad hands me a present and nods to me. "Have fun, son." I gasp slightly and rip it open to reveal a guitar with a paper appearance having 'RUN FROM THE SON' written across it. I plug it into the amplifier and glance at Eyeless as the music starts playing and I start strumming. Everyone recognizes the song as being Monster by Skillet and burst into screaming and cheering. I smile into the singing.

Before long, the song ends and everyone goes back to dancing and talking. I get compliments as I walk off the stage and pull the guitar onto my back. I sit down next to the wall and pull my knees up to my chest. I wrap my arms around my legs and smile. Jeff and Ben walk over and sit down next to me. "Tired?" Jeff asks eagerly until Ben calms him down. "Yeah it's been a long night," I reply resting my head on my knees. "How come I've never noticed how tall you are?" Ben says with a slurred tone. I giggle a little and snatch the bottle of alcohol from his hand. "I think you've had too much," I say taking a sip of it. Eventually the noise dyes down as everyone sits or lays down randomly across the room. My vision darkens as I drift to sleep along with everyone else.


End file.
